O Pequeno Dragão
by The Okaasan
Summary: Hiei fica totalmente incapacitado e dependente após ser vítima de uma poção desconhecida. Yukina se responsabiliza por cuidar dele. Um vínculo entre eles é consolidado enquanto Yusuke e seus amigos tentam salvar o youkai de fogo. Muitas descobertas, mistérios, lágrimas, risos. O amadurecimento de Yukina e um Hiei aprendendo a receber e dar amor.
1. A Armadilha

**O PEQUENO DRAGÃO**

**DISCLAIMER - ****Yu Yu Hakusho é propriedade de Yoshihiro Togashi.**

_**Nota da Autora: Eis minha primeira fanfic! Estou aberta a sugestões e críticas para o desenvolvimento da história, que pretendo elaborar da melhor forma possível. Espero não ter deixado nenhum personagem OOC. Esta história se passa após o fim da série. **_

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – A Armadilha**

**Makai, sexta-feira, fim de tarde**

\- Ei, caras, parece que vai chover – comentou Shigure. Os patrulheiros do Makai caminhavam pelas imediações do antigo reino de Gandara. Estavam animados, pois Tiyu¹ comentou que iriam ser convidados para um churrasco na fortaleza de Mukuro, comandante deles, com bebida à vontade. Todos conversavam e riam, à exceção de Hiei que parecia imerso em fúria.

\- Soube que Enki trouxe para o Makai uma tecnologia do Ningenkai chamada internet – dizia Seizan. – Yomi está responsável por administrar o fornecimento disso para nós.

\- Tá atrasado, hein, carequinha? Eu já tenho no meu smartphone – Rinku tirou um aparelho eletrônico do bolso e o exibia com orgulho. – Fui o primeiro a adquirir um aqui no Makai!

\- Deixa de ser exibido, Rinku... – Tiyu deu um tapinha na cabeça do moleque e riu. – Já vi outros youkais usando essa geringonça aí. E você não é o primeiro, e sim o Shura. Molecada viciada – e gargalhou de novo. Tiyu, definitivamente, parecia radiante com a ideia de beber. A alcunha "Alquimista Bebum"² lhe caía perfeitamente.

\- E você, Hiei, por que não usa um desses para falar com a sua irmã? Já disse que você está desobrigado de manter segredo sobre seu parentesco.

A pergunta de Shigure faz Hiei mais pálido do que já estava. A bem da verdade, seu tom de pele estava quase esverdeado. Aquele bom humor dos companheiros o irritava ainda mais. O koorime virou para trás no mesmo momento em que um relâmpago cruzou os céus, prenunciando tempestades.

\- E o que você tem com isso, seu maldito? – retrucou o baixinho com ira. O ex-cirurgião do Makai apenas levantou as mãos, sem dizer nada. Seizan, desapercebido como sempre, tentou se aproximar de Hiei com um educado "_Hiei, você está bem?_", do qual se arrependeu em seguida:

\- Não, idiota. Mil vezes, não! Ou você acha que eu estou adorando andar com estúpidos como você e esses outros? Desgraça de vida! – E saiu pisando duro, na frente. Os demais patrulheiros ficaram meio confusos com toda aquela ira. O baixinho era razoavelmente mal humorado, mas naquele dia ele transbordava ódio.

Tudo estava ruim naquele maldito dia, pensou ele. No dia anterior, havia ido ao Ningenkai visitar sua irmã gêmea e se arrependeu imensamente. Como se não bastasse vê-la agir de forma patética junto daqueles humanos imprestáveis, ainda teve o desgosto de presenciar aquele olhar meigo para o mais idiota integrante do time Urameshi – Kazuma Kuwabara.

Esta última visita fora tremendamente mal sucedida. Hiei ainda se lembrava com clareza do som das pedras hirui caindo no chão. Sua pequena irmã se indispusera contra ele, chegando a chorar, por causa do imprestável de cabelo alaranjado. O pior era não poder matar aquele infeliz, já que nem ele nem Yukina sabiam que esta era a irmã do youkai de fogo. Aquelas palavras martelavam em sua cabeça: "_Eu estou com raiva de você, Hiei-san!_". Nunca imaginaria que a pequena koorime pudesse olhar para ele com aquela expressão de intensa mágoa.

Agora ele se sentia extremamente irritado e não poupava ninguém de suas más respostas, incluindo Mukuro, que já estava perdendo a paciência com ele.

\- Hiei, vou reunir os patrulheiros nesse fim de semana para uma pequena confraternização e... Que cara de bosta a sua! O que deu em você hoje?

\- Isso não é da sua conta, idiota – respondeu ele, entre os dentes.

\- Se não fosse, eu não perguntaria, engraçadinho. Você está todo cheio de não-me-toques desde que veio do Ningenkai – retrucou ela, sarcástica.

\- Isso-não-é-da-sua-maldita-conta, idiota!

\- Ui, como está bravinho! Volte ao trabalho, então. Vou dispensar Kokou e você vai passar a madrugada no patrulhamento, no lugar dela. Talvez assim fique menos raivosinho – disse ela, com ironia. A ele só restou obedecer, já que era seu subordinado.

\- Por que não se mata, desgraçada? Sua voz me enoja – Foi a resposta.

\- Me matar para quê? Te ver irritado como um afetadinho ningen é bem mais divertido. E sua voz é pior do que a minha – riu ela.

\- Hn. – Ele saiu. Na verdade, Mukuro fez isso para ajudar o youkai enfurecido. Ela sabia que algumas horas sozinho lhe faria bem. Enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou um smartphone semelhante ao de Rinku. Ainda não sabia bem como operar o aparelho, mas já conseguia fazê-lo tocar música. Ela logo se esqueceu de Hiei. Pôs-se a calcular os gastos que teria com a confraternização dos youkais patrulheiros num aplicativo do celular. Aquilo era realmente útil.

Interessante como aquele moleque do Rinku adivinhara que as músicas de Nightwish lhe agradariam tanto!

* * *

Hiei saiu e correu sem destino. Queria ficar só e daria tudo para manter sua mente vazia, mas nem isso estava conseguindo.

Ao sair das imediações da antiga Gandara, sentiu um cheiro de humano. Com certeza, mais um desprezível humano caiu no Makai. Humanos, humanos, que ódio! E pensar que ele, Hiei, não podia matá-lo, sob pena de ser condenado por mais um crime! Abrir o ventre daquele velho caído no chão com sua katana seria bom para descontrair, mas não podia; tinha que fazer o infeliz voltar ao Ningenkai. Abaixou-se em direção ao homenzinho – um velho ocidental com vestes surradas e coloridas, e a perna direita provavelmente quebrada – e ia erguê-lo, quando este disse com alguma dificuldade:

\- Meu bom menino, muito grato... Você me salvou! Vi uns animais estranhos... Pensei que iria ser devorado, morto... Não sei onde estou... Nem consigo... Me levantar...

"_Vontade não me falta de te matar, escória_", pensou o youkai, lembrando que, por um acaso, estava com sua faixa na testa, ocultando o jagan. Por isso o velhote parecia não temê-lo, apesar de Hiei estar com seu mais cruel olhar assassino. Mas, antes de responder qualquer coisa, o humano falou, com um sorriso desdentado e fraco:

\- Meu querido jovem... Tenho aqui uma... Bebida... Uma iguaria dos deuses... Fique com ela... É só o que posso fazer para te retribuir pelo favor... Bom menino...

\- Não quero isso – respondeu o koorime, fazendo questão de demonstrar sua raiva, embora tenha se interessado secretamente pela tal bebida (ele estava com sede e fome, não se alimentou durante o dia). Aquela conversinha mole o deixou furioso, mais ainda. Mas o idoso não se intimidou e insistiu:

\- Por favor, filho... – Ao ouvir a palavra "_filho_", um brilho maníaco apareceu no olhar de Hiei, enquanto o homem continuava falando, sem notar o perigo. Tirou uma garrafa de dentro do bolso e a mostrou – Eu faço questão... Aqui está frio e este licor vai aquecer você...

\- Então, por que você mesmo não o toma, peste? – retrucou Hiei, se contendo para não olhar para a garrafa.

"_Desde quando eu sou curioso assim?"_, pensou ele, meio surpreso. Possivelmente aquela avalanche de sentimentos de raiva o alterara. "_Devo estar ficando idiota também. Curiosidade é coisa de humano_".

\- Ah... Eu adoraria, mas não posso... Me dá palpitações... E esta garrafa era para meu sobrinho, que deve ter a sua idade... Sou só um pobre viajante que se perdeu nesta estranha floresta... Me sinto... Cansado... – E os olhos do homem foram se fechando, enquanto falava coisas ininteligíveis.

\- Que se dane, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso – Hiei falou já sem tanta certeza. Estava com muita sede mesmo.

Aquela era uma oportunidade tentadora. Um humano, velho, já quase morrendo e tratando o youkai de fogo por adjetivos meigos estava pedindo para ser rasgado ao meio pela katana. Hiei pegou a garrafa de tamanho médio, curioso. Que licor seria aquele? Beberia e mataria o idiota caído. Isso iria lhe fazer bem, já que não podia matar Kuwabara, o infeliz que fez sua irmã se indispor contra si. Nem se importaria de ser punido pelo Reikai com alguma prestação de serviço.

Olhou para baixo. O velho parecia estar desmaiando, fraco e pálido. Abriu a garrafa, cheirou o conteúdo – parecia vinho branco, dos que Shigure gostava. Provou; realmente a bebida esquentava mesmo, e Hiei se sentiu instantaneamente bem. Sorriu e bebeu o tal licor em instantes. Até se esqueceu de Yukina, de Kuwabara e da vontade que estava de matar o humano, que estava ficando azul. Azul? Sim, azul, índigo.

Hiei piscou diversas vezes, achou tudo muito estranho, apesar de que a sensação de bem estar continuava. Sim, era um prazer imenso, de forma que ele não conseguia perceber a transformação do humano, que na verdade era um youkai também. Tinha uma cabeleira branca e dentes enormes – e estava gargalhando. Hiei estava visivelmente confuso; olhava para o youkai e o achava interessante, aquelas cores e os dentes pareciam a coisa mais incrível do mundo. Tentou erguer um braço, mas não conseguiu; tentou falar, mas não saía nada. Estava tudo tão grande! O youkai falava algo que ele não conseguia entender e parecia ter ficando gigante.

Muitas horas sem comer e o frio fizeram com que um alterado Hiei desmaiasse e caísse no chão. O monstro se desfazia em gargalhadas:

\- Ah, o grande jaganshi, veja só em que se tornou! Nunca vi nada tão engraçado na vida! Duvido que Mukuro ou qualquer outra pessoa o faça voltar ao normal! Faço questão de ir, eu mesmo, para dar a ela a notícia de que derrotei você, Hiei, seu fedelho! Isso foi bem melhor do que matá-lo! Ai, ai, vou morrer de rir...

A chuva caía grossa sobre Hiei, incosciente e abandonado.

* * *

**¹ - Eu havia postado "Chu", que é o nome original, mas resolvi trocar por "Tiyu".**

**² - Frase vista no anime: "Eu sou o Tiyu, o alquimista bebum".**

**Então, pessoal, é isso! O que vocês acham que aconteceu com o Hiei? Não é tão difícil de imaginar. ;-)**

**E por que o Hiei caiu tão facilmente na armadilha? Bem, eu quis mostrar que ele, às vezes, é tão impulsivo quanto o Yusuke. Basta lembrar do episódio da Saga de Sensui, onde Hiei perde a alma facilmente para o Yuu Kaito porque falou a palavra proibida de pirraça. Quando li no mangá essa parte, me veio logo o bordão à cabeça: "_Ai, que burro, dá zero pra ele_!". XD**

**A inspiração para este capítulo veio numa dessas madrugadas, em que eu amamentava a minha bebê. É, deixar de dormir às vezes nos torna criativos.**

**O próximo capítulo será publicado na semana que vem. Agora veremos a Yukina e os demais!**

**Título: _Sintonias_**

**Abraços a todos!**

_**The Okaasan**_


	2. Sintonias

**O PEQUENO DRAGÃO**

**DISCLAIMER: Yu Yu Hakusho é propriedade de Yoshihiro Togashi.**

**Nota da Autora: Nesta história, Genkai continua viva.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2 - Sintonias**

**Ningenkai, templo de Genkai. Sexta-feira, fim de tarde**

\- Hiei-san...!

Yukina saltou no futon onde estava cochilando. Um pressentimento mau passou por sua mente – algo acontecera ao briguento do time Urameshi. Ela só não sabia explicar como e nem por que sentira aquilo. Afinal, ainda estava magoada com a brutalidade dele. Sabia que Hiei tinha um senso de humor estranho e era cruel, principalmente com Kazuma Kuwabara, que sempre a tratava com carinho extremo – mas no dia anterior ele passara da conta e até a agrediu verbalmente, coisa que jamais fizera antes. Um beijo que o apaixonado dera quase no cantinho da boca da menina foi o motivo da constrangedora discussão. Hiei tentou tirá-lo de perto da koorime.

\- Desgraçado... Pensa que pode enganar Yukina com essas promessas patéticas de amor eterno? Ela é só uma criança!

\- Ela tem 17 anos, anãozinho! E desde quando você tem que se meter nos MEUS assuntos com ela? - redarguiu o outro, muito aborrecido. Soubera há pouco tempo que Hiei era irmão gêmeo de sua amada e também escondia isso dela, a contragosto. Mas aquela possessividade do baixinho o irritava demais.

\- Desde quando ela é min... Desde quando EU impedi que aquele porco do Tarukane fugisse com ela!

\- VOCÊ, não, fomos NÓS TODOS, ingrato! Eu e Urameshi-kun estávamos presentes e quase morremos para resgatá-la!

\- Hiei-san, pare com isso... Kazuma-chan não está fazendo nad- – pediu a menina, se arrependendo em seguida. O youkai se virou furibundo contra ela e gritou a plenos pulmões:

\- Não se meta, sua idiota! Você não sabe nada da vida, não entende nada, e acha que pode opinar ou tomar alguma decisão? Viveu a vida inteira no País do Gelo, não sabe discernir a mão direita da esquerda! Cale essa boca, imbecil! Sua burra! Eu deveria ter deixado você lá, presa na cela do Taruk-

O tapa veio ligeiro e Hiei sentiu o rosto arder. Sua irmã lhe dera um tapa. Ele jamais esperaria por aquilo.

Pof. Pof. Pof.

Shizuru, Botan e Keiko, que vieram com Kuwabara, estavam na varanda do templo de Genkai e assistiram atônitas as pedras hirui quicando no chão de madeira. Mesmo Kuwabara não conseguia reagir ao choque. Yukina estava chorando e Hiei ficou totalmente mudo. Aquela pequena koorime sofrera tanto nas mãos de Tarukane que raramente chorava. E ele conseguiu ofendê-la a níveis insuportáveis.

Ela se aproximou do youkai com o dedinho trêmulo em riste e uma expressão raivosa no rostinho delicado. Eram da mesma altura e se encararam.

\- Não admito que me insulte. E não quero que se intrometa na minha amizade com Kazuma-chan e os demais. Estou com raiva de você, Hiei-san! Muita raiva! E não quero te ver!

Hiei piscou diversas vezes e, em seguida, desapareceu. Como todos sabiam, ele era muito veloz e com certeza pulara para cima do templo antes que notassem.

Yukina continuava chorando, as pedras caindo pelo chão. A velha Genkai se aproximou dela.

\- Pare de chorar, jovem. Hiei é um assassino profissional, mas não quer dizer que ele não se importe com você. Ele é, digamos, superprotetor demais.

\- Mas, mestra – disse Kuwabara, se aproximando e abraçando a koorime de leve – olhe que exagero! Ele ofendeu a minha Yukina-chan!

– Talvez hoje seja um mau dia para ele, pessoal... - disse a shinigami Botan, tentando amenizar.

\- Quem tem "maus dias" é mulher, Botanzinha – disse a sarcástica Shizuru, o que causou um pequeno debate entre as duas e Keiko, que também achara aquele aparte desrespeitoso e inútil. Shizuru não mudava.

Kuwabara estava muito ocupado com os sentimentos de sua amada para se importar com as rusgas das meninas. Prometeu a Yukina um presente especial e também trazer o seu gatinho Eikichi para ela brincar. Ela se acalmou, sorriu com um certo quê de tristeza e se abaixou para pegar aquelas pedras.

Agora, ela estava ali, arrepiada, sentindo que algo de muito errado estava acontecendo com o youkai de fogo: "Mas, como é que eu sei disso...?".

* * *

\- Mana... Eu estou com um pressentimento ruim...

\- Você também, Kazuma-chan? – respondeu Shizuru.

\- Algo de errado aconteceu com o nanico. Você acha que ele ainda está aqui no Ningenkai? – perguntou Kuwabara, enxugando o suor da testa. Sentira um calafrio medonho há pouco, ao mesmo tempo que via sua irmã mais velha estremecer.

\- Quem deve saber disso é o ruivinho das rosas – disse ela. Estava sentada à escrivaninha fazendo as contas dos gastos da casa e acessando redes sociais num tablet ao mesmo tempo. Viu o irmão pegar o celular e discar um número.

\- Espera, Kazuma-chan. Kurama deve estar estudando e você sabe que ele não gosta muito de ser interrompido. Mande um torpedo; assim que ele estiver desocupado, ele ligará de volta.

O rapaz digitou rapidamente algumas palavras no celular e enviou a mensagem, torcendo para que Kurama respondesse logo. Tentou voltar a se concentrar na apostila que estava estudando, mas não conseguiu. Ainda estava bem zangado com Hiei por ter feito sua preciosa Yukina chorar na quinta-feira, mas não deixou de ficar preocupado. Apesar de tudo, ele considerava o baixinho como um amigo, mesmo sendo tão anti-social. E se até a Mestra Genkai dizia que toda aquela superproteção era a forma dele demonstrar seus sentimentos fraternos, o melhor a fazer era relaxar.

* * *

\- Hiei, se meteu em alguma encrenca, né? Aposto... – dizia Kurama consigo mesmo, enquanto sentia um calafrio. Naquela sexta, ele não quis estudar como era seu costume. Sua mãe estava com dores nas costas e pediu a ele que desse uma boa faxina na cozinha. Fez um coque no alto da cabeça, vestiu roupas leves e se atirou ao trabalho. Shiori Minamino era uma mãe de sorte por ter um filho (ou melhor, um youkai raposa encarnado em seu filho) tão apaixonado e leal a ela.

O ruivo estava mergulhado em pensamentos sobre que erva dar à mãe para curar-lhe as dores, quando o smartphone vibrou. Só deu tempo de ver que era um SMS, ou melhor, dois, quando a tela ficou escura. Enfiou o aparelho de volta no bolso quando sua mãe apareceu na porta da cozinha.

\- Shuuichi, meu amor, telefonaram para você há dois minutos.

\- Kaa-chan, por que se levantou da cama? – ralhou ele. Ela sorriu.

\- Já não dói tanto assim, meu anjo. E imaginei que você não ouviria o telefone tocar.

Enquanto seu devotado Shuuichi lavava as mãos, ela se lembrou:

\- O rapaz que ligou pediu para que retornasse o mais breve possível, disse que houve um contratempo com uma experiência de vocês – Shiori franziu o cenho de leve e completou: - Ele disse que se chamava Koenma.

Kurama se assustou, mas não deixou transparecer. Sem dúvida, algum problema sério com Hiei.

\- Obrigado, querida – passou o braço pelos ombros dela e a conduziu de volta para o quarto. – Eu vou retornar a ligação para o meu colega e você vai continuar de repouso. Mais tarde vou te trazer um chá... – Beijou-lhe o rosto e a deixou sentada na cama, e ao sair fechou cuidadosamente a porta.

O ruivo foi para a sala fingir que estava retornando a ligação, quando, na verdade, falou com o príncipe do Reikai por telepatia: "_Diga o que houve, Koenma-Sama_". A resposta foi imediata:

_"O youki de Hiei desapareceu, Kurama. Não posso mandar Botan ao Makai. Por favor, vá para lá o mais depressa possível."_

Kurama sabia o que fazer. Voltou para a cozinha, preparou um chá com algumas sementes soníferas do Makai e o deu, adoçado e com alguns biscoitos, para sua mãe. Ela acordaria no dia seguinte ainda com dores, mas bem mais relaxada. E não o veria sair de casa. Ele poderia inclusive terminar a arrumação da cozinha na madrugada sem medo de incomodar Shiori.

* * *

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa, amor? – perguntou Keiko, meio preocupada. Vira seu noivo ficar aéreo do nada, no meio de uma das muitas discussões que eles vinham tendo relacionadas à data mais adequada para marcarem o casamento.

\- Quê?

\- Te perguntei se aconteceu alguma coisa.

\- Vai acontecer se você continuar insistindo para marcar nosso casamento bem no dia do torneio de artes marciais em Fukush... AI, Keiko! – gritou Yusuke, com o rosto vermelho pelo tapa que acabara de levar. Estavam saindo da barraca de ramen; o descendente de Raizen achou por bem fechar o estabelecimento mais cedo.

\- Seu palhaço! Estou me referindo a esse tremor que você sentiu agora há pouco, idiota! Eu vi!

Yusuke coçou a cabeça e olhou para ela, sério.

\- Tá, sua mala sem alça! Eu falo! Acho que algo errado aconteceu ao baixinho!

\- Hiei? – perguntou ela, surpresa.

\- Não, o padeiro – zombou ele, levando outro tapa. – AI, sua bruta!

\- Aprenda a me respeitar, imbecil! E vamos para o templo de Genkai! Ela deve saber de alguma coisa – retrucou Keiko, estendendo o capacete da moto para o noivo. Em instantes, estavam correndo pelas ruas, sob a luz do luar, ainda brigando.

* * *

**Bem, pessoal, é isso!**

**No próximo capítulo, saberemos o que aconteceu com o Hiei, finalmente! XD**

**Abraços a todos. ;-)**

_**The Okaasan**_


	3. Choque!

**NOTAS DA AUTORA:**

**Como o Hiei não pode falar, seus pensamentos estarão destacados em negrito/itálico.**

* * *

**O PEQUENO DRAGÃO**

**CAPÍTULO 3 - CHOQUE!**

* * *

**Reikai, sexta-feira, 23h**

— Pois não, Koenma-Sama? – disse Ayame, fazendo uma pequena reverência. Seu chefe parecia aborrecido e agitadíssimo.

— Ayame-san, quero que tome conta do trabalho aqui para mim. Vou ao Ningenkai e não sei exatamente quando volto. E você, estrupício, para de chorar! Não estamos no meu velório. Você está me irritando! – disse ele a George Saotome, que parecia inconsolável.

— Não consigo evitar, Koenma-Sama, aqui ninguém me dá atenção... Quem vai conversar comigo? – murmurou o pobre ogro, que foi solenemente ignorado.

— Enfim, Ayame, confio em você. Vou me reunir aos Reikai Tentei no templo de Genkai. Temos sérios problemas, sérios problemas.

Ayame notou o semblante carregado de Koenma, mas preferiu não dizer nada. Despediram-se e o príncipe do Reikai partiu em sua nuvem.

— Bom... George-san, se acalme – disse ela com benevolência a George, que continuava chorando. Ela não gostava do tratamento grosseiro que seu superior destinava ao ogro. Ainda assim, era possível notar o quanto George era devotado a Koenma, quase como um cão pode ser devotado ao seu dono. – Então, dê uma limpeza nesta sala, por favor. Koenma-Sama é um tanto bagunceiro, veja só, tantos documentos espalhados nessa mesa... Deixe tudo organizado para nós, está bom? Enquanto isso, vou preparar um chá, você vai se sentir melhor.

O ogro parou de soluçar e olhou para a moça cheio de gratidão. "É, realmente, lembra um cachorro devotado", pensou ela, saindo do recinto. Voltou alguns minutos depois, com duas xícaras de chá e chamou o ogro para se sentar ao seu lado, ao que foi prontamente obedecida.

— George-san, Koenma-Sama parecia abalado e nervoso, não é...? – Aí o ogro já foi dizendo logo tudo o que sabia.

— Não entendi muito bem, mas parece ser algo grave que aconteceu com Hiei, Ayame-san! Inclusive Koenma-Sama mandou Kurama ao Makai para buscá-lo, acredita? – respondeu ele afobado. Ayame ficou espantada. Kurama indo para o Makai buscar Hiei? O youkai de fogo estaria incapacitado ou algo assim?

No Makai, Mukuro olhava Kurama Youko se afastar com Hiei nos braços, sob forte chuva. O diálogo travado antes entre os dois fora um tanto quanto tenso. Ela não queria deixar que a raposa levasse seu guerreiro para o Ningenkai, mas por fim acabou sendo convencida. Yukina estava lá e poderia se dedicar exclusivamente a cuidar do irmão, que fora vitimado por algo que não sabiam o que era. Mukuro era uma guerreira cruel e sanguinária, mas aprendeu a considerar muitíssimo o youkai de fogo e seus sentimentos por sua irmã gêmea. E Kurama a desarmou ao lembrá-la de que, ali no Makai, Hiei poderia ser facilmente atacado de novo, por causa do seu estado atual.

A comandante os observava, enquanto seu pensamento estava a mil. Vivendo no mundo das trevas, ela já havia presenciado muitas coisas cruéis, mas o que havia acontecido com Hiei, seu braço direito, era uma enorme bizarrice. Por Deus, quem teria feito aquilo?

Ao seu lado jazia o youkai índigo, que fora até ela com aquela história bizarra de uma bruxa ocidental, de cabelos volumosos, atacando Hiei com uma varinha¹. Como ela percebeu a mentira e ele não disse logo quem o mandara envenenar seu subordinado, ou algo do gênero, matou-o.

Enquanto isso, andando velozmente por uma das florestas do Makai, o youkai raposa viu no chão uma garrafa de bebida quase vazia e a faixa que Hiei costumava usar para ocultar o jagan. Abaixou-se com cuidado para não incomodar o amigo, que continuava desmaiado, e pegou os objetos. Iria analisar o conteúdo da garrafa em casa.

Kurama, definitivamente, não esperava ver Hiei daquele jeito. Ainda estava desacordado e com uma palidez preocupante. _Tomara que ele não adoeça ao pegar essa chuva toda_, pensou Youko.

* * *

**Ningenkai, sábado, madrugada**

— Koenma-Sama? Chegamos. Vim primeiro à minha casa pegar um cobertor. Está fazendo frio.

— Que alívio, Kurama-kun – respondeu o príncipe, em sua forma adulta, ao celular – Como está Hiei?

— Ainda não acordou, mas não parece estar ferido. Infelizmente pegamos aquela chuva do Makai...

Koenma se arrepiou ao ouvir isso – as chuvas do mundo dos youkais eram terríveis.

— Chegaremos em breve aí. – Kurama despediu-se e desligou o telefone. Foi até seu quarto e pegou o primeiro cobertor que viu para cobrir o koorime, que estava com a pele já meio fria. Preferiu deixar para tomar banho quando voltasse, depois que Hiei estivesse seguro, com seus amigos e Yukina. Por sorte, sua mãe estava dormindo profundamente graças ao seu chá e não o viu entrar nem sair.

Chegou às escadarias do templo de Genkai rapidamente com Hiei desacordado nos braços, ambos molhados e meio sujos de lama. Todos estavam reunidos na sala do templo, visivelmente preocupados com o koorime, pois Kurama não dissera o que, realmente, tinha sucedido com o baixinho.

Yukina, ao término da conversa entre Kurama e Koenma, disse com os olhos marejados:

— Puxa... Eu fui grosseira com Hiei-san, não devia ter falado com ele daquela maneira. Me sinto culpada... E se ele morr-

— Yukina-chan, que é isso? – respondeu Botan, segurando sua mão. – Você não ouviu Koenma-Sama? Hiei está fora de perigo, apesar de que não sabemos o que houve.

— Sim, querida Yukina-chan – disse o apaixonado Kuwabara, segurando sua outra mão – Vamos descobrir o que houve e tudo ficará bem! Eu garanto! O baixinho não vai morrer. Logo você o verá por aqui perturbando a gente – arrematou, com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Shizuru apenas olhou para ele e meneou a cabeça.

— Como sempre, prometendo o que não pode cumprir, não é, maninho? – disse ela com certo desgosto. – Bonito vai ser se Hiei tiver ficado tetraplégico ou tiver perdido os cinco sentidos.

— Cacete, Shizuru! Para com isso! – exclamou Yusuke irritado, ao ver que Yukina estava prestes a chorar de novo. Aquele clima estava pesado, denso, e Shizuru não ajudava.

— Vocês são otimistas demais. Eu sou realista. – disse ela, apagando seu cigarro.

— Não confunda realista com pessimista, mocinha. Você assiste filmes demais – repreendeu Genkai. — E parem com essa discussão de uma vez. Ouçam! É Kurama chegando!

Passos. Todos se levantaram enquanto Genkai abria a porta para o ruivo Shuuichi Minamino entrar com Hiei. O choque foi geral. Pararam-nos na porta:

— Que é isso, Kurama-kun? – disse Kuwabara, os olhos arregalados.

— Meu Deus, não acredito! — Botan pôs as duas mãos no rosto, em choque, enquanto Yukina e Shizuru tentavam chegar mais perto de Kurama, ambas se surpreendendo com o que viam.

— Que negócio é esse?! Kurama-kun, cadê o Hiei? – gritou Yusuke, já querendo sacudir o amigo.

— Calma, Yu-chan – ia pedindo Keiko, mas o noivo estava nervosíssimo e a confusão estava instaurada. Não só ele, aliás; o salão do templo virou um turbilhão de vozes exaltadas e alguns gritos. Até Koenma estava abalado. Todos falavam ao mesmo tempo, até que Genkai gritou para que se calassem, senão Kurama não conseguiria se explicar.

— Vocês poderiam ao menos me deixar entrar com ele? — disse ele, aborrecido. Enrolado nos seus braços, havia um bebê de aproximadamente três meses, com cabelos pretos, magro e de aparência abatida, dormindo um sono profundo.

* * *

Depois de muito tempo, Kurama conseguiu um pouco de silêncio por parte dos amigos e começou a dizer:

— Então, Kuwabara-kun, recebi seu SMS, mas quando fui abri-lo, a bateria do meu celular descarregou.

— Kazuma e eu sentimos algo estranho, um mau presságio envolvendo Hiei, e resolvemos contatá-lo, Kurama-kun – disse Shizuru. – Como eu sei que você gosta de estudar à tarde em casa, disse a meu irmão que mandasse um SMS em vez de telefonar. — Os demais também disseram sentir algo estranho em relação a Hiei, no fim de tarde daquela sexta-feira.

— Mas o que aconteceu, Kurama-san? – perguntou Yukina. – Como Hiei foi transformado em bebê?

— E onde está o jagan? – inquiriu Keiko, chamando a atenção de todos para a testa do bebê, ainda no colo de Kurama, que ainda estava de pé, rodeado pelos amigos. Não havia jagan algum. Então Hiei fora transformado em humano?

Koenma, ainda lutando para digerir aquele monte de informações de uma vez, perguntou a Shuuichi:

— Mukuro deu alguma explicação?

— Não, Koenma-Sama. Segundo ela, um monstro qualquer chegou lá dizendo que viu uma bruxa cabeluda lançando sobre Hiei um feixe de luz azul com uma varinha... – respondeu Kurama, com expressão de total ceticismo. – Dá para acreditar?

— O caso é que o Makai é um lugar complicado, com demônios mais complicados ainda, traiçoeiros e vingativos. Será que não foi a própria Mukuro quem enfeitiçou Hiei? – inquiriu a shinigami.

— Não posso afirmar com certeza, Botan-san, mas parece improvável. Mukuro pode ser cruel, mas não mentirosa. Se ela quisesse deixar Hiei incapacitado, ou mesmo matá-lo, não inventaria uma história dessas. Simplesmente o mataria.

— Eu, hein? – disse Yusuke, ainda meio incrédulo. – Tô fora. Nem quero estar por perto quando o baixinho acord-

Um guincho estridente ecoou pela sala, vindo dos braços do ruivo. Envolto em sua capa preta e em um cobertor (Kurama estava tão nervoso que não pensou em pegar algo menor para proteger Hiei do frio), o koorime gritava a plenos pulmões.

_**Me transformaram em criança? Que absurdo! E como vim parar aqui no Ningenkai? E... COMO VIM PARAR NO MEIO DESSES DESGRAÇADOS?**_

O que ninguém sequer suspeitava era que Hiei estava entendendo perfeitamente o que acontecia a seu redor² e que toda aquela transformação o havia deixado em franco desespero. Era demais para ele! Ver todos aqueles idiotas olhando para si, sentir uma fraqueza, uma fome avassaladora e um desconforto no ventre... Ah, não... Ele tentou segurar, mas parecia impossível. Um cheiro característico se espalhou pelo cômodo e gerou protestos. Kurama desenrolou a capa onde ele estava e exibiu um Hiei despido, muito pálido e sujo de...

— Bosta! Que nojo! – reclamou o descendente de Raizen, enquanto levava um soco da noiva.

— Você também faz isso, seu delinquente!

Hiei percebeu o olhar de Yukina sobre si. _**Não, ela não!**_

— Hiei-san...? – dizia Yukina abismada com o que via. Ela nunca havia visto a nudez masculina, nem mesmo a de um bebê, já que em Hyouga, o País do Gelo, não havia homens.

— Kurama-kun, ele te sujou! – apontou Kuwabara. Realmente, a roupa do ruivo Shuuichi tinha sido "premiada" também. Ele ficou desconcertado.

_**PAREM DE OLHAR PRA MIM! VOU MATAR VOCÊS TODOS!**_

— Como fede! – dizia Koenma, tapando o nariz.

— Então Koenma-Sama nunca foi bebê e nunca sujou uma fralda, não é? – respondeu Genkai com ironia. O príncipe fechou a cara, mas não disse nada.

— Gente, pelo amor de Deus, Hiei-kun não pode ficar sujo! – gritou Botan. De fato, o pequeno já estava rouco de tanto gritar nos braços de Kurama, que o pegou de forma desajeitada por debaixo dos bracinhos. – E com certeza deve estar faminto. Genkai-sensei, a senhora pod-

— Isso é com vocês, Botan. Não faço ideia do que fazer com uma criança, nunca cuidei de um bebê na vida... – disse a velha abruptamente, espantando os presentes. – Ué, por que estão me olhando assim? Sou a mestra do Leikou-Hadouken, não uma vovozinha com experiência em cuidar de crianças pequenas.

_**Que história é essa, velha retardada? Vai me deixar à mercê desses incompetentes? Eu esperava mais de você!**_ Pensava Hiei, revoltado, sem conseguir parar de gritar.

Depois daquela estranha recusa de Genkai em ajudar a solucionar o problema do agora bebê, Kuwabara se aproximou, fazendo Hiei gritar ainda mais. A última coisa que ele queria era ser pego por aquele infeliz.

_**Saia de perto, senão eu te mato, desgraçado! Não encoste em mim! Não enc-**_

— Nhé! Nhé! Nhé! – ignorando seus protestos enfurecidos, o jovem pegou o youkai bebê com cuidado para não se sujar e disse:

— Calem a boca! Enquanto vocês ficam aí discutindo, o baixinho aqui está quase morrendo de tanto chorar! Minha mana, nunca banhei um bebê, você me ajudaria...? – Shizuru fez que sim com a cabeça. – Obrigado.

— Deve estar com frio também, quando o peguei na fortaleza de Mukuro e vim com ele para cá, estava chovendo – falou Kurama, ainda um pouco constrangido pela sujeira em suas roupas.

— Nossa, ele vai acabar ficando doente! Vejam como já está pálido, o pobrezinho – exclamou Botan.

— Mestra, me arranje uma bacia com água morna? – pediu Shizuru.

— Sim. Yukina, providencie logo a bacia, por favor. E panos limpos.

_**Eu não vou a lugar algum com vocês, seus bakas! Me soltem!**_

— Hai! – a pequena koorime correu para dentro da cozinha do templo. Shizuru e seu irmão seguiram-na com o bebê Hiei aos berros. Genkai saiu do cômodo logo após, sem dizer nada.

— Koenma-Sama, precisamos saber o que aconteceu. Quem fez isso com Hiei pode querer fazer conosco também... E quem nos garante que o problema de Hiei é apenas virar uma criança? E se houver alguma outra complicação? – disse Keiko. Apesar de não ser uma Reikai Tentei, ela gostava de ajudar os amigos. Era muito perspicaz.

— É verdade, Koenma-Sama. Achei esta garrafa junto à faixa que ele usava na testa – disse Kurama, tirando do bolso a garrafa. Koenma pegou-a e cheirou o gargalo com cuidado.

— Tem cheiro de hojicha³.

— Hojicha, Koenma-Sama? – estranhou o ruivo. – Para mim, o cheiro é de chocolate. – Keiko pegou a garrafa e cheirou também.

— Estão malucos? Isso é refrigerante! – disse ela.

Yusuke Urameshi tomou a garrafa das mãos da noiva.

— Mentira, isso é saquê!

De repente, Botan exclamou:

— Gente, isso só pode ser uma poção que tem o cheiro e o sabor do que a pessoa mais gosta! – pegou a garrafa e cheirou-a. – Estão vendo? Eu senti o cheiro de suco de uva!

Kurama coçou a cabeça. Será que era uma espécie de fruto do passado? Aquilo já estava preocupante demais. E a madrugada avançava sem que tivessem a mínima ideia do que era aquilo que, certamente, tinha transformado Hiei em um bebê humano comum...

* * *

**1 - Hermione Granger, gente! Também curto #HarryPotter e achei por bem inserir uma personagem da série aqui, ao invés de criar um... =D **

**2 - O Hiei do mangá e do anime já era capaz de entender todas as conversas ao seu redor desde que nasceu. **

**3 - Chá popular no Japão. **

**Então, pessoal... É isso. Seguimos com o desafio de descobrir o que fez o Hiei se tornar em um bebê humano e o que seus amigos farão com ele... **

**Abração! Obrigada a quem está seguindo a fic, que também está disponível no Social Spirit e no Nyah! Fanfiction. **

**~TheOkaasan**


End file.
